Accomplishments, Splomplishments
by ErinM
Summary: Ambrose is smart. Glitch wants to learn. One would think they'd get along. *post-series


**Title:** Accomplishments, Splomplishments  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** Giltch and Ambrose (mention of DG, Cain, Raw and the Queen)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Ambrose is smart. Glitch wants to learn. One would think they'd get along.  
**Warning:** post-series  
**Disclaimer:** The original characters belongs to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors.

Ambrose, once the Queen's right- left? right-hand man was never one for talking to himself. At least, not out loud. He was also not one to talk to others. Except for the Queen. As 'Government Advisor Numero Uno,' he had to talk to the Queen.

Not that he minded – even if she didn't always understand half of what he was saying... And that was only part of the time. But the mind of a scientist just worked faster than that of, say, one of the Tin Men in Central City.

His brain worked on a different level than most of the others in the palace, let alone the Outer Zone. Large, profound words and extravagant calculations came as easy to him as breathing and, if he had to 'dumb' his theories down for one more useless assistant...

He ran numbers, assessed results and quantified theories. While the Royal Tutor told the young princesses to 'use their feelings' and 'let the magic flow through you' - as if the power of the royal family's bloodline was some mystical force.

Glitch, however, was a talker. He talked to everyone; he'd even try to converse with an apple tree if he thought it would yield results. He was desperate for audible contact and wasn't fazed if his statements made no sense to anyone else.

The Queen had told him that it was due to Ambrose's thirst for knowledge that made Glitch so curious. Cain had snapped back that it was because his head was empty and he was simply trying to fill it back up. Raw, as usual, said nothing.

DG had become used to the sudden changes in Glitch's personality and, while she preferred Glitch over Ambrose, she was going to help 'dumb Ambrose down' for the sake of her friend's semi-sanity. At some point, post-reintegration, the younger princess had taken to referring to Ambrose as 'Howard.'

Glitch didn't understand, and Cain simply shook his head and waved toward DG. "One of her references." Cain wasn't fond of the nickname he'd received – more because he didn't understand the reference. He had no need for a vehicle, and DG had traversed the same amount of the Zone as he had...

He had at least decided that a Ranger was the equivalent of a Tin Man.

DG had given herself the duty of helping Glitch get as much information as he could possibly take – which served a double purpose of getting her up to speed on the workings of the Outer Zone, herself. She was also thankful that 'Howard' stayed away for most of the library time.

One night, DG could barely keep her eyes open, yet Glitch was still reading. "Just one more," he begged. "I'm almost to the first revolt of the Moratamium miners," he added, bouncing in his chair.

DG gave him a look, dropped her shoulders and sighed as she pulled another book toward her. "Okay, Johnny Five. One more," she said with a sharp nod. It was just after that study session that Ambrose became 'Howard.'

Ambrose liked to talk to others when the situation was appropriate. Glitch would keep talking, long after the situation had _left_ appropriate. What really drove Ambrose... well, mental... was that Glitch would talk to him.

Out loud.

And Ambrose would answer back.

Out loud, which Glitch pointed out any time Ambrose complained.

On this particular day, Glitch and Ambrose found thems- himself? –themselves alone in the library. Cain was doing ex-Tin Man things; DG was in lessons with her mother regarding the proper uses for a fish fork and Raw was most likely outside, chasing butterflies in the garden or doing whatever he did to enjoy his free time.

Glitch had informed DG that he wanted to learn about her side. Ambrose had to agree that he was curious, as well. DG agreed and decided to start small. Particularly because she only had so much common to work with between the sides.

At some point, 'Howard' made himself a thorn in DG's side and a wicked glint came into her eyes. The next day, the house staff whispered about a missing bed sheet and the ransacking of the tool shed.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ambrose demanded. "I can create stuff out of nothingness. I can alter the fabric of reality. So-"

"Please, quit being a knucklehead. I am well aware of your many accomplishments; none of which are relevant to our current situation." Glitch looked around at the floor and tried to ponder the outcome of his next move.

"I can **not** believe that the people on the Other Side do this."

"Shut it, Howard." Glitch had to blink as Ambrose tried to roll his- their- his eyes. Shaking his head, Glitch took another look over his shoulder. "Which is left?" he asked... himself.

A jerk of his left elbow answered the question and Glitch's eyebrow shot up. "You want to 'alter the fabric' so I can reach yellow, there, Skippy?"


End file.
